A Storm in Hogwarts
by CatWriter
Summary: Storm of the X-Men was regressed to a teenager by Nanny and the Orpanmaker, after being sold to an enemy she winds up in England, will she join Harry Potter and crew or the Slytherins? Harry/Draco Storm/Blaise as well. What about the X-Men? XMen/HP
1. Prologue

A Storm in Hogwarts

Prologue: This story takes place after the X-men's battle with the Adversary. Storm and her team sacrificed their lives to stop the Adversary, but the Guardian of Time and Space said that such evil must not be removed from the universe forever and so gave the X-Men back their lives. As a reward for their heroism, she granted them three things. 1. The Siege Perilous, which would send a person to an alternate path for their life. 2. She made it so that no machine could detect the Storm's group, for them to be observed in any way it could only be done by Magic or by actually being with a member of the team, or by having a piece of Reaver equipment attached a surveillance system. 3. The Reaver base in Australia.

Storm accepted the gifts and decided to use them to strike at back at their enemies, without fear of them coming after the ones her group loved. The plan on seemed sound. One day however a couple of mutants named Nanny and the Orphan Maker turned up at the X-Men base in Australia. There was a fierce battle and Storm was captured. Nanny used a mimic-bot to replace Storm, mimic-bots were created by S.H.I.E.L.D. and come copy a person down to their DNA, and only a deep DNA scan would reveal that it was not the person it seemed to be. Orphan maker created a distraction that let Nanny send a decoy ship and the fake Storm to take her place. She used a powder that would allow her weak telepathic powers to affect almost anyone on Havok, who fired at the fake ship and shot it down even though it held the fake Storm. The X-men believed that Havok had accidentally killed Storm.

Meanwhile, on the real Nanny ship, Storm was being held. Nanny used her advance technology to regress Storm from 25 to 13 years old. Nanny then contacted the Shadow King a long time enemy of Storm who has sought to possess her since she was a small child. A deal was struck and Shadow King came to pick up his prize. He flew her out of the country immediately, taking her from Australia to his base in England. Some how or another she managed to escape at the airport when a mysterious storm appear out of nowhere and ground air traffic for half of England. Storm ran, and hid in Heathrow airport for nearly a month before she was caught by security for stealing. She had no memory of who she was or really how she got there but she did remember most of her thievery skills. The police thought it was strange that they couldn't finger print her and that she didn't show up on any surveillance equipment. Eventually they contacted Moira MacTaggert; she was the leading expert on mutants and magic in the British Isles.

When the girl was brought to Moira, she was instantly stunned by how much she looked like her friend Storm who had died two months before in Dallas fighting the Adversary. Moira kept the girl with her and contacted Albus Dumbledore for a consultation on the girl's case. Together MacTaggert and Dumbledore tested the girl, and found that she had a high potential in mutant power and in magic. And so they put the question to her, where do you want to go.

"Hello, honey, we've tested you and you have a high potential for power as a mutant and as a witch, therefore we give you a choice. You can study to control and master your mutant power at a school in America called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Children', or you can go to 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' there you will study and develop your magic. Now if you chose Xavier's, you can come back here on Summer holidays and train in magic, or if you chose Hogwarts you can come back to me and I can train you in the use of your mutant abilities here over the summer holidays. What do you want to do, honey?" Said Moira.

The girl thought about for a moment, mutant powers, or witchcraft? She smiled at Albus and said, "Hogwarts."

-----------End of Prologue-----------

A/N Okay this is not written as well as I like, I admit it, this is just to get you up to speed on how Storm got to Hogwarts. Now that this tedium is out of the way, the next chapter will begin our tale. I've read some of the other stories that have hooked up X-men and HP universe, they aren't that good, so I thought I would give it a shot. Don't expect to be seeing any other X-men at Hogwarts; it will be just be Storm and maybe Magik. I always like her. Man it made me mad when hey killed her off permanently. As for updates on this story, they will be slow but I will try to do them as well I do my veela story, which is my main thing right now. I'm a long time X-Men fan but I got priced out of collecting them. I am huge fan of Storm though. Well, remember this story, start next chapter, so come back for that. Also use Story alert it will email you and let you know when the next update is posted. Trust me it will get better, I just really hate prologues.

Please remember to put this story on Story Alert, that way when the next second chapter is completed you will get an email from telling you to check it out. Also review this and let me know if you have any questions about the history. Thanks all.

Catwriter


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and gang, nor do I own the X-Men or Storm, I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 1: The New Kid: Part 1**

It had been two months since the girl now named, 'Ororo MacTaggert' decided to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Charles Xavier had asked for young Ororo to be sent his school because he believed that maybe she was his former pupil and trusted friend "Storm" comeback somehow from the dead, heaven knows it wouldn't have been the first time that had happened to one of his X-Men. However, Moira was dead against the idea of sending her newest foster daughter so far away, after all, wasn't it enough that he had Rahne (her first foster daughter) must he take her 'Ro away too? Ororo's nickname was 'Ro now. Besides what if 'Ro was just some cousin or something of her friend 'Ororo Monroe: Storm' then the poor girl would be stuck with people forcing memories on her that were not her own. Since no machine or recording device could get the girl's DNA there was no way to test to see if she was actually 'Storm' or just some relative. Even magic which seemed as much a part of the girl as her mutant abilities couldn't tell if she was Storm or not. No, it was better to let the girl choose her own path and to stand by her is what Moira figured.

Moira MacTaggert had her other foster daughter Rahne with her for the summer holidays, and Rahne was very wary around young Ororo. She knew the original Storm and respected her and didn't like this pint size copy of the woman she respected at all, plus this copy was apparently a witch, and according to Rahne's upbringing (before she met Moira) witches were in league with the devil and are never to be trusted.

Ororo for the most part spent much of her time reading. She did try to be friendly with Rahne in the beginning but as the girl was always so nervous and skittish around her. This amazed 'Ro because one of Rahne's teammates was a demon sorceress/mutant named "Magik", and 'Ro didn't know much about herself, but she was pretty sure she wasn't a demon sorceress; apparently, Rahne didn't get along too well with Magik either. 'Ro decided it was just better to leave Rahne be. Of course, the two months before preparing to leave to for the Hogwart's express had started out rather excitedly before dying down into nothing but study sessions in magic and workouts to master her mutant abilities as best she can before school started.

-------------------------------------

The excitement began after 'Ro had made her decision to go to Hogwarts, instead of Xavier's.

"I think you've made a splendid decision, Miss." Said Dumbledore. Dumbledore was delighted; of course, he would have someone else as powerful as Harry Potter at his school. Maybe he could get her to work for the light, too. The two of them, together would be more than a match for Voldemort and his all of his death eaters. His eyes twinkled at the thought.

"My name is Ororo MacTaggert, Moira said that Ororo was a really good person I asked if I could have that name, then Moira gave me her last name, at least for now. Do your eyes always twinkle like that, sir?" The girl asked.

"Seems like it sometimes, but no, not all the time. Well, I must get going, it may be the end of June but I still have many things to do back at the school. I'll be sending someone along a couple of weeks to take you shopping for your wand, school supplies, books, robes, and etc. Normally, you would be getting a letter at the beginning of August with the list of your supplies and things but as you have so much to catch up on and as you will need to be tested so that we can put in the proper year, I think it will be best to give you a guide on getting everything you need." He said with a smile. "Oh, it's against the law for an underage witch or wizard to use their magic outside of school, so when you get your books read up all you can but don't practice any of the spells or you could be expelled from school before you've even begun."

"Yes, sir." Said Ororo as her heart sank, she had wanted to try a couple of spells before getting to school, and everyone said she had magical power but she hadn't felt it. She felt her mutant ability somewhat and most of the time she could control it easily if she wasn't too emotional but the magic, she didn't feel that at all. And now she would have to wait until school started before she can see if she can do magic at all? 'How unfair.' She thought ruefully as she sipped her tea.

"I had best getting going. As you have a student here, now and I think I will have some wards put up around your island, the magical world can have some dangers, and mutant witches are rare, some would covet having her. I'll put up some wards in a couple of days that won't let any of ill intent approach your island. Well, I simply must go, too much to do and little time. I look forward to you attending Hogwarts Miss MacTaggert, I'll fire call you later, Moira. Good day." Said Albus and he disappeared in a 'pop.'

In the time since Dumbledore left 'Ro and Moira, 'Ro had did little else but train. She wanted to have a good enough control of her powers so that she wouldn't have to worry too much while shopping. Before coming to live with Moira, that month 'Ro had stayed at the Heathrow Airport, when she got scared sudden winds would blow around people would notice her and airport security nearly caught her. It was one such incident that actually did get her caught.

----------------Flashback-------------------------

'Ro was sleeping in one of the baggage compartments of a plane she knew wasn't leaving for a couple of days, when she heard the man's footsteps as he closed in on her. "So we've finally found you. The Shadow King will be most pleased," said the tall pale man in the black suit and black trench coat. He had a thin brown mustache and sunglasses on.

He reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her out and suddenly he was knocked back against the wall by an electrical shock. 'Ro didn't know where it came from, but she wasn't going to question it, she saw the man's partner was behind him and though he was knocked off his feet too, he wasn't hurt much by the shock at all. She got up and bolted for the emergency exit of the plane as fast as she could with the stranger hot on her heels.

She couldn't remember being so scared. She felt that if she looked back even for a moment he would reach out and grab her. Her heart raced and the mid afternoon sky suddenly turned dark. She didn't care though all the more cover for her to hide in if she could get enough distance from pursuer. She ran until she saw a door that lead to the main part of the airport where the passengers load and unload. She thought that was the place to be. She could lose herself among the crowds. She could still hear the man footprints behind her and it made her very scared. Outside lightning began to strike the ground and the air traffic control decided to stop all air traffic to and from the airport until the freak storm passed.

'Ro was dressed like a boy, in baggy jeans, a pale, blue sweatshirt and a dark blue hoody jacket. She wore a black knit cap to hide her hair. She hoped that this look would allow her to disappear in crowds if need be, because she could always loose the hoody and the cap, and then look entirely female and thus not like the person her pursuers would be seeking. However this time she felt this tactic wouldn't work. She didn't know who this man was but he and his partner had come for her, they had sought her out from the beginning. Besides, she had the distinct feeling that her pursuers knew about her white hair, and that would just make her stand out more in the crowd. In the past month her pursuers were people who she stole from, but this man and his partner came for her.

She ran through the back areas of the airport at top speed until she made it to the passenger area of the airport, still she could feel the men behind. Then it came to her, steal, get caught then the bad men couldn't get her. So she stole a man's wallet in the most obvious and sloppy way she could, she was such a good thief that it was very difficult for her to do it, with the intent of getting caught. No sooner and she got the guys wallet than she noticed that he didn't notice, further she could see her pursuers were near. She put the wallet back in the pocket and slapped it hard and then took it so that the mark definitely knew what was happening.

"Thief!" the man screamed. He grabbed 'Ro by the arm and head to the nearest security guard. After she was 'caught' they found that she didn't know who she was, or how she wound up in the airport. When they tried to finger printer all the cards either came up blank or with huge unreadable blots. They check the security cameras and found that there was no image of her anywhere. That was when the police decided to contact Moira MacTaggert; she was the leading muggle authority on both Mutants and Magic in Britain.

After two weeks of investigation Moira couldn't find out anything about the girl, and decided to become her foster mother, the authorities agreed since the child was obviously either mutant or magical or both and finding a good placement for her would be difficult.

------------------------End of flash back

It has been two weeks since Ororo's decision to attend Hogwarts and a rather severe looking older woman dressed in black robes and her hair in a tight bun had come to Moira's home.

"Minerva, long time no see. (Hug) What brings you here?" asked Moira as she set up some tea for her guest.

"I'm here to take you and your charge to Diagon Alley for schools supplies and etc. Didn't Albus tell you?" Minerva asked as she picked up a cup of tea.

"Well, he said he would send someone I didn't think it would be you, surely you have more important things to do with your holiday, than show a new student where to get supplies." Said Moira as she sat back in her chair.

"Well, actually, I'm a little bored this holiday, I'm writing a book on transfiguration and I seem to have developed writer's block I thought getting out for the day with you and your charge would be a nice change of pace." She said with a warm smile.

"Great, could you wait a moment while I have 'Ro get ready, we weren't expecting you today, she's been reading in the library since early this morning. The girl loves to read. I'll be right back." Said Moira as she exited the room.

Moira went to the third floor library and there sitting in a chair with her nose in a book called, "Magical Me" by Gilderoy Lockhart. Ro looked at the book with a frown. "I can't believe anything this man says, it's all hogwash." she mumbled to herself.

"Ah Ro, there you are." Said Moira. "Could you get ready to go, we're going to Diagon Alley today to get your supplies, books and wand."

"Really? Today?" Ro said her eyes flashing.

"Yes, and the sooner you get ready the sooner we go." Said Moira with a big smile.

"Goddess, I can barely wait, I'll be down in 5 minutes." Said Ro, as she jumped from her seat and ran out of the room.

"Goddess?' She is so like my old friend sometimes." Said Moira. Moira remembered that Storm often said Goddess or Bright Lady when she was excited, much like the wizards and witches all say Merlin. She shrugged it off and went to talk to Minerva.

Five minutes later a very excited Ro came bounding down the stairs, dressed in dark gray robes, with dark blue jeans and dark blue trainers. She saw Minerva and stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the older lady.

"Excuse Madam, but are you a witch?" Asked Ro.

"Yes, I am. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, I'll be one of teachers at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, Minerva, I present my foster daughter, Ororo MacTaggert." Said Moira. Ro reached her hand out to Minerva and the shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Ro said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." Said McGonagall.

"I have a question professor? Are witches always less powerful than wizards?" Asked Ro.

"No they run about the same, as a group, though it varies from individual to individual." Said Minerva.

"If that, so then why aren't you called wizardess instead of witch, if the power is the same. Are you teaching different spells to the wizards, do witches get other spells the witches?" Asked Ro.

"No, classes are co-ed. Everyone is learning the exact same thing." Said Minerva, who now trying to think of an answer to the wizardess instead of witch title issue.

"Hmmm. So shouldn't be Warlock and Witch, Sorcerer and Sorceress, and Wizard and Wizardess?" Asked Ro.

"Well, you know we better get going we have a lot of shopping to do and it's nearly lunch time. So how do you propose we get to the alley, I have a fireplace that's on the floo network but I haven't used it in ages, do you want to do that, or apperate us all, or we could just go by muggle means." Said Moira giving Minerva a break from all the questions.

"Oh can we take the floo?" Said Ro. "I've been reading about it and it sounds fascinating."

"Professor I was reading this book called, "Magical Me." by Gilderoy Lockhart, and it seems to be a bit off, do you know anything about it."

"He was a teacher at Hogwarts for last year, I can say that we didn't get along so I'd rather not discuss him, if you don't mind." Said Minerva with a sour look on her face like she just bit a rather bitter lemon.

Moira led 'Ro and Minerva to a room on the third floor that had a fireplace. "This is the only connection to the floo network in the house. It's been closed for sometime, but I think I got them to hook it back up a couple of days ago, heaven knows I put the order in two weeks ago with the Ministry." Said Moira.

The fire place wasn't lit so Minerva took out her wand pointed it at the logs and said "Incendio!" The logs suddenly had a merry fire going, Minerva pulled a jar down from the mantle top of the fireplace. "Minerva is there an expiration date with floo powder? I haven't used this fireplace or this floo powder in about five years, do you think it's still good?" Queried Moira.

"Hmm, I believe it should still be good, but let me run a quick scan of it see if the magic level has changed any." Minerva too the jar ran her wand over it few times closed her eyes for a minute then spoke, "it seems fine, all the magic seems to be there, I detected no problems."

"Great. 'Ro, have you read how to use floo powder for traveling?" Asked Moira.

"Yea, I just take a pinch of the powder, throw in the fire, when the fire turns green I yell the destination, then step into the fire, correct?" Said 'Ro.

"Yes, exactly." Said Minerva, "I'll go first and take Moira with me, then you follow. Okay?"

"Why are you taking Moira with you?" Asked 'Ro.

"Moira is muggle sometimes the magic won't work for them or it may not work properly, so it best she goes with a witch or wizard then alone."

"Um, see that's what worries me, I haven't do any magic and what if I can't work this thing properly?" 'Ro asked worry written in her blue eyes.

"I think maybe you've done lots of magic but just wrote it off to being your mutant power. That happens a lot with mutant witches and wizards, usually accidental magic will look like an effect of their mutant power. Well, we'll discuss this more later, we better get going, if you through to us in a three minutes I'll come get you, all right?" Asked Minerva.

"Yes, Professor." said 'Ro. She still felt nervous about this but if she could do it then it would prove that she had at least some magic.

"Okay then, remember to call out 'Leaky Cauldron' long and clear when before you enter the fire. Come one Moira we should get going." said Minerva. Moira walked over to Minerva, Minerva then took a pinch of floo powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it into the fire. The fire flared and then turned green. Minerva yelled, "Leaky Cauldron" then she and Moira stepped into the green flame.

'Ro stood and marveled at it as the flames returned to normal. She then reached into the jar, took a pinch of floo powder and threw in the flames. The flames turned green, 'Ro marveled at the fact that she felt no heat radiating from the flames; she tentatively put her hand out and the flame felt like a cool breeze. She quickly yelled, "Leaky Cauldron" and stepped into the flames. It as weird to 'Ro flying so quickly past all the fireplaces and things a she traveled, it was on few seconds but it was very wild. She landed in the Leaky Cauldron with only a small stumble her own natural grace saving her from a more embarrassing arrival.

-----------------------End Chapter 1-----------------------

(**A/N:** Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you like, I'm going to try and have chapter two up as soon as possible but I'm concentrating more on my other stories sense this one does seem to not have too many people who care about it, but if see some more reviews I will work on it more. So let's see if it gets enough reviews to make this worth my while. Also, please use Story alert and Author alert, both of these alerts will send you email to let you know when I update this story so that you can get to the latest chapter as soon as I posted. I hope you enjoy the story so far.

**Next Time:** 'Ro gets her own wand, danger strikes Diagon Alley, and we have a look in on a certain boy with a lightning shaped scar, and what does he have to do with 'Ro? Find out next time. Ciao.)

Catwriter.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Diagon Alley

**A Storm in Hogwarts**

Chapter 2

"Veela?"

"Is she a veela?"

"She's certainly pretty enough to be a veela." Was whispered throughout the Leaky Cauldron as everyone turned to look at Ro. The busy pub suddenly became silent until Minerva spoke up, "Everyone back to your own business staring is rude."

With that everyone went about their business, and Ro and Moira both raised an eyebrow to Minerva who, simply then turned on her heals and walked out a back exit, Ro and Mura shrugged and followed. Once outside Ro said, "Professor, could you spell my hood to stay up and cover my face I don't want to spend the whole day with people staring at me thinking I'm a veela or something."

"Sure dear, not a problem."

As Minerva spelled Ro's hood so that only Ro could remove it, Moira asked, "What is a veela?"

"Ma, I thought you were the leading muggle authority on magic and mutants and you don't know what veela is?" Ro teased.

"Well, missy, being the leading authority doesn't mean I know everything just that I know more than most, now, what's a veela."

"It's a magical being, they are humanoid, and reported to be very beautiful with white hair and I think blue eyes. They have only a single mate for their whole life that can be from any other humanoid race, like muggles, or wizards, or vampire, or werewolf, or centaur or anything humanoid really. Also their mate can be same gender or not. A veela has an allure ability that can make any male fall over themselves to get with a veela. When a veela is enraged however they transform into a giant birdlike creature with wings, sharp claws and beaks. It is said that a veela's love is the purist love there is. So if a veela falls in love with you, it's considered a great honor. Any children you have with the veela are then part-veelas and may have all or some of the traits of the veela parent." Said Ro knowledgably.

"And you are sure that you are not a veela?" queried Moira.

"Well, I thought about it and aside from the hair and the eyes, I don't seem to have the allure ability, or turn into the bird creature because heaven knows, Rahne would have been cut to shreds by now." Said Ro sarcastically. Moira quickly smacked the back of Ro's head. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

"Let's go you have to get the rest of your supplies." Said Minerva.

McGonagall lead the way to the Flourish and Blotts to buy Ro's text books for the basically all her school from first year to present. Ro was literally like a kid in a candy store. She was everywhere and wanted darn near every book they had. Moira took her list of schoolbooks and shopped for those while Ro looked at all the books that caught her fancy. Minerva in the meanwhile had a nice quiet conversation with Mr. Blotts, on of the owners of the bookstore.

"Taking another new student out for their books again Minerva? I would have thought as deputy headmistress you would have delegated this duty to another teacher." Said Mr. Blotts.

"I could have, but I like meeting muggleborns and muggle raised students and introducing them to the magical world. It reminds me how special and lucky we are to be witches and wizards. There is nothing like the wonder in their eyes when I explain to them that magic is real and that they can access it. It's truly a fascinating thing to see. I think that if it wasn't a part of my job, I would have left teaching long ago, they remind me that magic is a special and rare gift and that most of the world's population can't do even the simplest spell. It's real easy to take magic for granted, but when I tell a muggleborn or muggle-raised student about it, I'm reminded of how special it is, and how lucky I am to be able to use it." Minerva stated in all sincerity.

Ro was had already collected over a dozen books, and Moira was going over her selection to make sure she wasn't getting books they already had. Since she was the leading authority on Magic and Mutants in England, Moira already had pretty extensive collection. And even though her library at home was pretty good sized it wasn't all that she had, she had wherehoused a large number in her second facility on Muir Island that she had not yet had time to take Ro to see. After checking Ro's selection four of the books she wanted Moira did indeed already have. Ro wanted more books, but they only had so much time in the day and they still needed to get Ro's robes, potions supplies and of course her wand. Ro had met Kurt and Bobby and they had pranked her three times on their visit to Muir island, when Minerva told about Zonko's joke shop, she had to insisted to go to she could get something to prank those two.

The next stop was Madam Maulken's for new robes. Moira bought Ro casual as well as dress and school robes, she wanted to make sure her daughter was prepared for any occasion. After the finished in Madam Maulken's they went to the apothecary for the potion ingredients. It didn't take long since it was still a month until the Hogwart's letter were due to come out.

The next stop was the wand shop. Moira wanted to hit the joke shop first but Ro wanted her and she was at the end of her patience. The three ladies entered the dusty little shop, that had a single wand in the window, a bell rang as the door was opened. And old man came from behind some curtains and greeted the ladies.

"Hello Minerva, I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks, starting early this year introducing muggleborns to the wizarding world?" Asked Mr. Ollivander

"Yes, actually, Ro here's a special case, she starting a bit late and needs all the time she get to get caught up." Said Minerva and she sat on the spindly stool.

"I see." Said Mr. Ollivander. "So and who are you two may I ask?"

"I'm Moira McTaggert of the Clan McTaggert and this is my daughter Ororo McTaggert. She'll be the one needing a wand today."

"All right, now which is your wand arm?" Asked Mr. Ollivander.

"My right." Ro said confidently.

"Alright then," Said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly a tape measure came up from behind the counter and started measuring Ro's arm, then her fingers, then in-between her fingers and basically everywhere. All the while Mr. Ollivander stared at the girl. "That's enough." Said Mr. Ollivander, who then disappeared in the backroom and came back with boxes of wands.

"Here you Miss MacTaggert, try this one, Rosewood with Unicorn tail hair, 9 and half inches."

Ro waved the wand and there was a loud bang. Mr. Ollivander quickly grabbed the wand muttering it was not the one.

"Here, Miss try this one, Oak with Dragon heartstring 10 inches, very sturdy, good for transfiguration."

Ro waved the wand, another loud bang and Minerva hair bun blew apart sending her hair cascading down her shoulders.

"You know, Minerva, you look good with your hair down." Said Moira with a smile.

Minerva snorted waved her wand and her hair was back in it's usual neat bun.

Ninety minutes later countless wands and mini-explosions later a tired and increasingly cranky Ro was about to ask if maybe she could just go to Xavier's after all, because obviously she wasn't magical enough to even get a wand.

"Another tricky customer, I haven't had anyone this hard to match to a wand in three years… Hmm? I wonder, hold on, I'll be right back." Mr. Ollivander disappeared behind the curtain. He returned to them with an obviously new looking box. He opened the box and handed the wand to Ro.

"Give that a swish, will you, Miss?"

Ro sighed, and waved the wand, red, gold, blue and silver sparks shot out.

"Excellent," said a relieved looking Mr. Ollivander. "Curious though."

"What curious, Ollie?" Asked Minerva.

"Well that wand is brand new, I just finished it yesterday. It's a very special wand; its wood is rosewood and willow, willow from the whomping willow at Hogwarts. Its core was given to me a week ago, by a certain phoenix that had ever only given two other feathers, this wand has two brother wands. This phoenix just appeared about a week ago, plucked a tail feather and dropped off a piece of the whomping willow and left. This wand is even more special because two very powerful wizards own the two brother wands. I think we can expect great things from you Miss MacTaggert."

They left the shop deep in thought. Next stop was Zonko's. Ro took her time and found just the pranks to play on Bobby and Kurt, she smiled to herself thinking thpse two won't know what hit them. Yes, she definitely liked magic. She bought a candy that turned hair pink. She figured a certain blue fuzzy elf was going to be just too cute being pink from head to toe. For a certain ice baby she got a candy that made the person that ate it think they were naked for six hours. As she was heading to the cashier she spotted a display of fake wands.

_Fool your friends, with life like fake wands. Tap a real wand against it and this fake wand will turn into an exact copy except it will be powerless. This wand has just enough power in it to mirror the magical signature of the real wand. Switch out your friend's wands for one of these and laugh at your friend's frustration, as their spells don't work._ Read the sign.

Ro thought about it and figure it could be fun to have a dupe of her wand, and maybe a couple of dupes for safety sake, in case she had to give up her wand for some reason, then she could give a fake wand and keep her real one hidden. She grabbed three of the fake wands, and a couple of pranks to play on Rahne. She knew she shouldn't but Rahne didn't mind if Kurt or Bobby played a prank maybe she won't mind a prank by Ro, too.

When Ro got to the cashier she was surprised to see her mother had bought some pranks too, "Note to self, stay on guard around Ma." She said out loud, and Moira blushed.

"Well, this is strictly for study, young lady." Said Moira as she got out the galleons to cover their purchases.

"Suuure, it is." Said Ro with a smirk. "So you don't mind if I tell Jean, Scott, Charles, and Logan about your purchases, then right?"

"Of course not, I don't care if you tell them…." Said Moira "However, I would prefer you not to tell them."

Ro smiled.

The next to last stop was the Eyelops Owl Emporium. Ro wanted an owl so that she could owl her mother, since cell phone and other modern modes of communication didn't work at Hogwart's.

"You know Ma, since I can fly and all, an owl would be really get pet for me, I'll have someone to fly with me."

"That would be nice Ro, it'll be nice for you to have some to watch out for you, if you use your power too, if you get hurt than the owl could go and get you help." Said Moira.

The shop had many creatures in it, not just owls. Ro looked at many of the owls but didn't really feel pulled to any of them, the way the books said she would. She did see some cats, and frogs but they didn't seem right to either. Then suddenly something came flying at her fast from the rafters, it was like a silver streak but for some reason Ro didn't feel like she needed to duck. Moira turned and saw the silver streak heading towards Ro, who just stood there and looked at it curiously. Suddenly the streak stopped and Ro held out her arm, a beautiful silver owl landed on her arm. The owl was the same color as Ro's hair, and it's eyes were the same color blue as Ro's. The creature looked like it was made for Ro.

"Well, I see you've finally chosen someone." The salesman said.

"Um, yes." Said Ro.

"I wasn't talking to you young lady, I talking to that owl. She's been here for 3 years, sitting up there in the rafters watching people come and go, but never coming down to be chosen to be with someone. A couple of people have chosen her, they've spotted her up there in the rafters and she did go home with them, but always flew back here the next day. It's like she's been waiting for the right person. You are the first person she's ever voluntarily flown too. You know what's special about her, she the sister to the boy-who-lived's owl. Tell you what, since she likes you, I'll let you have her for free."

"That's great!" Chirped Ro.

"Yep, the owl is free, the cage, feeding bowls, and owl treats, those you will have to pay for." Said the salesman with a smile.

"I knew there be a catch," grumbled Moira. She and Ro went to pick out a cage for the owl. They picked a very ornate and sturdy cage for the owl got two bags of owl treats and two silver feeding bowls one for water, one for food. They left the show and headed to the their final stop of the day the trunk store.

Moira got one of the more expensive trunks for Ro. Minerva said it really wasn't necessary for students to have auror class trunks but Moira said someday maybe Ro would be an X-Man, then a trunk like this seven key trunk will be very usual to her in the muggle and mutant world. A seven key trunk changed depending upon which keep was used to open the trunk. The trunk's first two keys opened the trunk to essential be like any ordinary trunk. The third key opened the trunk to reveal a larger compartment to store potion ingredients in. Fourth key opened the trunk to reveal a private library to store books it even had a table and a couple of chairs in so that the student could stay in there and read in peace. Fifth key opened to a large private wardrobe with enough space to hold tons of clothes and shoes. The sixth key opened up to a private gym, filled with magical and muggle exercise equipment. The seventh and final key opened up to a private apartment that had a fully functional bathroom with tub/shower and Jacuzzi. A full kitchen with all the major appliances powered by magic, a common/living room area, and dining room. There was a door that led to the library section just off the common room. There were also two bedrooms, one a master bedroom with a four poster bed, and dressers, wardrobe and an entire bedroom of furniture. The other bedroom was smaller but was tasteful decorated and also had a four poster bed, but smaller than the one in the master bedroom. Moira was so impressed with the trunk that she bought one for herself as well, then asked Ro, to not show all of the secrets of the trunk to Rahne, it was probably too magical for her. The trunks came with a permanent weightless charm on it so that it never too heavy to move and it had security measures so that only the own could use it, which was a new feature they added this year.

Moira was just paying for the trunks, when all of sudden they heard people start screaming.

"Can you hold the trunks for me I'll be back to get them later. Here's my card said Moira in a rush, oh and get one initialed MM and the other OM, we'll be back later or within the week to get them." She said in a rush. "Yes ma'am said the salesman as he ran to the front of the shop and pulled down the blinds and the storm shutters.

Moira, Minerva and Ro all ran outside to see what the commotion was.

"Death eaters!" said Minerva, who then grabbed Ro's and Moira's hands and tried to head back to the shop. A crowd of people running, in the opposite direction cut them off from returning to the shop. Ro turned looked down the street, about three blocks down Ro could make out people in black robes with white masks, they seemed to be shooting spells everywhere, some were red, some were blue but the ones that worried Ro were the green ones, she'd read about them, and they were flying as freely as any other spell.

Minerva pulled them into a small alley, "Where are the aurors?"

"Minerva, is my hood still spelled to stay up?" Asked Ro.

"Huh? Oh yes it is, why?"

"Good, I need you to transfigure this fake wand so that it looks the same but has a copper core." Ro said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm under aged and uneducated I don't know enough magic to help out there. But I am still a mutant." Said Ro.

"I get it, a copper core to the wand, that's brilliant Ro." Said Moira. "Wait, you are not going out there, young lady."

"Ma I have to, I can't stand by and let people get hurt. I don't know if I'm your friend Storm or not, but I do know that she wouldn't be able to stand by and let innocent people get hurt or killed and neither can I. And neither can you. I know that once I go out there, you will go and try to get as many people to safety as you can. Ma, please I have to do this." Pleaded Ro.

"Minerva, do it. Transfigure the wand." Said Moira in a defeated tone.

"I love you, Ma." Said Ro as she hugged her adoptive mother.

"Are you sure, Moira?" Asked Minerva.

"She's trained to use her power to protect, it's a part of who she is whether she's Storm or just some look-alike, she's a hero in her heart and I can't stop that. If we don't help her she'll ditch us and go back alone. So it's best we stand by her and be there to help if she needs it, besides, she a very powerful mutant, they won't know what hit them, by time she's done."

Minerva tapped the wand and muttered something under breath the wand glowed red for a moment then it was looked normal again.

"Now, Minerva one last thing, can you spell these robes to black and spell Ma's clothes into robes. Her going out there in muggle clothes will make her a target."

"Sure I can do both. We better hurry, they are getting closer." Minerva did the spells and Ro gave Moira one of her fake wands, then told Minerva to hold her real one. She didn't want to risk any damage to it, was really to difficult to get. Ro thanked Minerva one last time, then hugged her mother.

"Don't worry, Ma. I can handle this. They won't be expecting me, and I just have to hold them until the aurors arrive. Oh Minerva can you spell my voice so that it sounds big and powerful." Minerva nodded and pointed her wand and Ro's throat with that Ro turned around headed deeper into the alley they were hiding in and then flew straight up, she didn't want the death eaters to see where she came from and thus target her mother and professor.

Avery Nott and Lucius Malfoy were leading the attack on Diagon Alley. Nott was in rare form; he cursed men, women and children. He even cursed to babies in strollers with the Cruciatus curse and laughed as their petrified mothers had tears rolling down their faces. It was late in the day and the sun was just going down as the attack started. Suddenly storm clouds appeared out of a cloudless sky. At first the death eaters didn't notice, then suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning in the sky, then a loud clap of thunder, louder than anything that had been heard in the alley before. The death eaters and the people in the street looked up at the strange weather. Moira shook Minerva who was looking up too, and they started silently moving people into stores and off the streets. Another flash of lighting and a woman in black robes floated fifty feet away from the death eaters.

"HERE ME! I WILL TOLERATE ANY MORE OF YOUR VIOLENCE THIS DAY LEAVE OR FACE MY WRATH!"

Nott shot a curse at Ro, but a bolt of lightning appeared in front of her and shielded her from the spell.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Ro yelled. Then she fired a bolt of lighting from her 'wand' that hit Nott in the chest and knocked him back into 5 death eaters who were all knocked to the ground.

"Who are you? How dare you, interfere with the work of the Dark Lord!" screamed Malfoy and he fired a crucio at Ro. Again the lightning appeared in from of her and shielded her from the spell.

"MY TURN!" She fired another bolt of lightning, Malfoy dove out of the way, however the bolt took out 5 death eaters who were standing behind Malfoy.

Ro rose higher into the air, and summoned the rain then hail, the size of golf balls rained down on the street.

"LEAVE or I'LL BRING YOU HELL ON EARTH!" Screamed Ro, who was getting really angry.

The death eaters stood their ground and started firing curses at Ro, she only ducked and dodged the green killing curses she wasn't sure her lightning could shield her from that. A little girl about nine years old tried to cross the street to get to her mother, her mother signaled for her to stay where she was, but in fright all the girl could think was to get to her mom. A death eater spotted her and brought her to Nott.

Nott pulled the girl in front of her, and everything stopped. "Listen give up and come down or the girl is the one who'll pay!"

"LET HER GO, AND LEAVE AND I"LL NOT STOP YOU! HARM HER AND YOU'LL THINK HELL IS A SUNNY VACATION SPOT BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"I said, surrender mudblood or the girl pays!" Nott screamed then to emphasize his point used his wand to send a cut across her cheek, the child screamed.

"LET HER GO!" Ro screamed and a bolt of lightning from the sky struck down three death eater, who lay on the ground twitching like they'd be hit with a prolonged crucio.

"That's it, let the girl's death be on your head!" Screamed Nott. He think cut the child's throat. A power wind blew up and knocked the death eaters of their feet, another wind came and picked up the now abandoned girl and flew her over to Minerva and Moira. Ro watched and Minerva used a spell to stop the bleeding. Ro prayed the child would be okay or at least could be healed when this was over. Right now though what Ro wanted was to deal with these death eaters once and for all.

"FOOLS! MAY THE BRIGHT LADY GRANT YOU MERCY FOR I SHALL NOT!!" Ro looked around saw that most of the civilians had gone she let loose with a tornado. The death eater fired spell after spell to try and stop it but it was complete under Ro's control. It went after them sucking them up with the debris from the damage they caused. They whirled around in the tornado like they were in a giant mixer. Ro was suddenly loosing herself. She had one advantage over the original Storm the weather didn't always mirror her emotions, like it did with original Ororo. However when Ro was really emotional, her and the weather she created became one, she seemed to lose her humanity. She became a force of nature, without pity or remorse and the terrible thing was her power seemed to always be much stronger when she was in that state. The clouds that had been solely over Diagon Alley were now covering all of London. The muggles were running for cover as golf ball hailstones fell from the sky. People ran indoor wherever they were to get out of the powerful and freakish storm that appeared literally out of nowhere. News anchors and weathermen were at a loss to explain the sudden wild weather and just advised everyone to stay indoors.

During Ro's training on Muir Island she had twice gotten angry and used her power and lost herself to them. The first time she nearly killed Rahne during a training session. The second time, she nearly destroyed the land the storm she created was huge and if not for Kurt (Nightcrawler) teleporting behind her with a hypo needle of a tranquilizer, Muir Island and much of England may have been destroyed. Since then Ro went through extensive therapy and training and could now control herself while in that state or at least get herself out of that state. However she didn't seem to be trying to do that at the moment and it has Moira worried.

Ro stopped the tornado suddenly and watched as the death eaters fell to the ground like rain. She was about to advance on them when the aurors finally arrived. She looked and saw Moira motioning for her, to come back so that they could leave. Ro gave no acknowledgement of having seen her mother but instead rose up into the clouds and quieted the storm. The hail stopped but the rain continued and slowly became a simple summer shower. She then rose up into the clouds and disappeared from sight. Ro actually rose up outside and then created a thick mist around herself then slowly returned to the alley where she and Minerva met last. She descended down unseen the mist and the night. She waited a few minutes then Minerva and Moira appeared in the alley. Minerva cancelled the spells she had done to hide Ro's identity and then Minerva apparated the two women and their shrunk packages back to Muir Island.

"I think it's best you two stay out of sight so no one can make a connection between Ro and the person who stopped the death eaters." Said Minerva.

"How's the child is she going to be alright?" Ask a worried Ro.

"Yes, child, she'll be fine, I stopped the bleeding, she shouldn't even have a scar after she's treated in St. Mungo's Hospital. Don't worry, and you did a lot of good out there. A lot of people could have been killed and it took those aurors forever to turn up. Security has gotten entirely too lax since You-Know-Who's defeat. I better go, I have to get to Hogwart's. It's been nice seeing you again Moira and nice meeting you Ro. Oh let me unshrink your packages before I go." Minerva waved her wand and muttered some words and the packages returned to normal size. "I'll look forward to see you at Hogwarts Ro, I hope you get into my house. Bye." And with that Minerva vanished.

---------------End of Chapter 2---------------

AN: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2, and Harry and crew will be here for Chapter 3 and remainder of the story. Sorry it took so long to get to it, Ro and Harry are the stars of this fic, and I figured you all know everything about Harry so I spent the first three chapters getting you introduced to Ro.

Now some of you who are X-Men fans are probably thinking she doesn't exactly match the canon. Well, that's true, I wanted Ro to be what Ororo would have been like if she didn't have hold her emotions in check all the time because she was afraid of what it would do to the weather and the people around her. Ro doesn't have that problem so she gets to be more of a kid than Ororo in the canon. Ro does have a problem with losing herself to the forces she controls, but you'll learn more about that as well.

Also expect that this will be a super!harry story, as a matter of fact it will be a super!Ororo as well. There is some slash action for a couple of the characters as well. I originally said that the other X-men would not be in this story but I'm thinking of bringing a couple of them to Hogwarts so if you have a preference as to who you would like to see attend Hogwarts or just make a visit leave your choice in your review. I'm kind of leaning to Bobby and Kurt visiting since they are pranksters, and the twins would probably love them. Which could be more slashiness. Note: slash IS NOT the main point of this story, it's just a fun subplot, so don't expect a lot of it. And Finally I will update when I can, however the more reviews I get the more incentive I have to update, oui? Have a nice day.

Catwriter.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts, here I come

A Storm in Hogwarts

Chapter 3: HOGWARTS

Her heart was racing in her chest, she hid herself in the leaves of the upper branches of the trees. The rainforest was quiet except for the songs of the night creatures. She had to stay out of the reach of her pursuers until help arrived.

"Come out, McTaggert, there is no escape for you." The male voice yelled.

Ro's heart raced as she summoned a lightning storm and fog to hide her.

"Do you really think you can hide from us in this? We will find you McTaggert! And I will have my revenge!" Then the male voice laughed insanely.

'Ma, where are you? Come on! I need you.' Thought Ro desperately.

"I see you McTaggert! Just come out and take your medicine like a good little girl!" The male voice said, and suddenly something whizzed past Ro so quickly she wasn't sure what it is.

'How am I going to get out of this? I should have waited until tomorrow, just before heading to Hogwarts, but no, I got impatient. Stupid, stupid, STUPID.' Ro thought.

"I see you McTaggert! Come on and take your punishment like a woman." Said another male voice. Both males sounded so angry, but really they shouldn't take it so personal, thought Ro.

"Ro, honey, are you in there?" Said the familiar female voice.

"Ma! Yes, I'm here, help me! They've both lost it!" Screamed Ro. Suddenly a small explosion happened next then another and she was on the forest floor with her pursuers.

"Got you, McTaggert, I'm going to…"

"BOBBY DRAKE, KURT WAGNER, YOU LEAVE RO ALONE THIS INSTANT!" yelled Muira.

The light came on and the Danger Room shut down. What was a mere moment ago a giant rainforest with thunderstorm, turned in a giant empty room with a control room perched near the ceiling. Muira McTaggert looked down at the room's occupants and starting laughing hysterically. "Oh my God! KURT, YOU'RE… YOU'RE… PINK!!!" She said as she laughed til she fell off her seat. Bobby Drake stood next to Kurt in his Iceman persona which he shut off, just as Muira got back in her seat, she then looked at Bobby and fell off her seat again, looking at his pink hair.

"It's not funny, Muira. We're heroes, we can't go out and save the world with pink hair, and well, just generally pink in Kurt's case, and Ro here said she didn't know how to change us back." Said a miffed Bobby Drake. Kurt Wagner otherwise known, as the sensational Nightcrawler was a mutant whose genetic code had him looking like a cross between a blue elf and a blue demon, though Kurt himself was a devoutly religious person, and had the gentlest of souls. Today, however thanks to one of the pranks that Ro picked up in Diagon Alley, the fuzzy blue elf, as Kurt was sometime called was now pink from head to toe. And he was not a happy elf.

"Guys, guys, I read the direction on that prank, and not to worry, it'll wear off before the day is over… I hope." Said Muira.

"YOU HOPE?" Bobby and Kurt chorused.

"Well, see these pranks were designed for wizards and while they are relatively safe for muggles… non wizards… they were never tested on mutants."

"Oh.. I..uh.. never thought of that." Said Ro sheepishly. "I'm sorry guys, I hope it turns off on it's own, if not I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about reversing it."

"Well, you are so lucky you are cute and we think of you as a little sister Ro or so help me, I'd wake you up for school tomorrow by dumping ice water on your head then I'd freeze everything in your trunk." Said Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby, and I promise if not gone by morning I'll talk to McGonagall first thing at school. Are we good Kurt? You know I love you right, it was just a prank, and you guys pranked me first." Said Ro.

Kurt said nothing just BAMFED. Only to re-appear a second later and tickle Ro til she couldn't breathe. "NIGHTCRAWLER ALWAYS GETS HIS REVENGE, Liebshen!"

"I give… ha ha ha.. I give … You win! Uncle! Uncle… ha ha ha… I can….I can't breathe!!" Ro laughed trying to push Nightcrawler off of her.

"That's enough Kurt, she has to get to bed, we don't her to miss her first day at school, now do we?" Said Muira smiling as her adopted laughed and gasped for air.

"Fine but know that Nightcrawler always gets his revenge. Moo hoo ha ha haaaa!" And with that Nightcrawler bamfed back to his room to read and hope the color would wear off soon.

Bobby helped Ro to her feet, ruffled her hair, smiled at her and went to his room.

"Had some fun with the boys today, did you?" said Muira.

"Yea Ma. They're always fun, I wish they lived here with us. I'm going to miss them." Ro said sincerely.

"Well, go up and get ready for bed, Hun. Did you pack everything?" asked Muira.

"Of course, with the seven lock trunk, I could have brought my entire room furniture and all, and still have had lots of room. Thanks for loaning me those books from the library, Ma, I promise I'll take good care of them."

"Not a problem Sweety, just make sure they don't get damaged some of the books you borrowed are first editions you know." Said Muira as she walked Ro back to her room.

When Ro and Muira reached the room, Rahne was on her way down for a bedtime snack.

"Oh, Rahne I got a call from Charles today, you have to go back to school, in the morning, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together, but you are needed to go with your team somewhere, I think it's a field trip or something. Oh and Ro, you'll have to be leaving earlier than originally planned since I have to take Rahne to the airport then have a meeting with the Prime Minister. So I'll have to get you to the train station two hours early." Muira informed the girls.

"Yes Ma'am" the girls chorused. Muira left and Rahne started to continue down the kitchens.

"Rahne wait. I, I just wanted to say that I hope you have a safe trip back to school." Ro finished lamely.

"Okay." And Rahne walked away.

Ro was saddened by her relationship with Rahne. No matter what Ro did, Rahne wouldn't even meet her half way.

'I just want us to be sisters, why does she have to make it so hard. Okay I get that she was raised to fear magic, but its not like I'm evil. I'm only just learning magic and yet she acts as if I'm the devil incarnate. Goddess, is it asking so much to want to have a sister or brother? I know I should be just grateful I have Ma and I am, it's just that I feel something is missing. Better get to bed, I'll have to be up early in the morning.' Ro thought as she headed to room.

-------------------------

September 1st

Muir Island, Scotland

Ro had packed the night before and laid out her clothes for the day, so she could sleep an extra hour while Rahne and Muira were busy getting ready for their trips. Ro got up at 8:30 a.m. showered and dressed. She had her trunk by the door and was quietly eating breakfast as Rahne ran around trying to find some book she wanted to take with her to America. Ro offered to help, she said she knew a spell that would summon the book right to her, but Rahne refused. Her fear or hatred of magic seemed to always keep her from even trying to get to know Ro. Ro sighed finished her breakfast, and waited at the door. It was 9 a.m. and finally Rahne and Muira were ready to go.

"Have you got everything Ro?" Muira asked her daughter.

"Yes, indeed, you know with my trunk I could practically take the whole of the house with me, so I just packed everything." Ro said with a cheeky smile.

Muira shot her look and glanced at Rahne. Ro smiled sheepishly, she had forgotten she wasn't to mention how special her trunk was around Rahne, or the fact that Muira had one too.

"Alrighty then, everyone to the car." Said Muira. Muira decided to take the limo today, it was just easier for the trip. The driver drove them the docks where the limo got on the ferry, and was taken to Clydesman's Wharf. The limo disembarked and then drove to London and was at Kings Cross by ten.

"Well Sweety, here you are. Be good and owl me when you get sorted in a house okay? I'm betting you're either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw." Said Muira as she helped Ro get her trunk on a cart. It didn't really need a cart, of course, it had a feather weight charm on it, but since they were in the muggle section of King's Cross they didn't want to risk, standing out with a 13 year old carrying such a heavy looking trunk easily.

"Personally, I don't care which house I go in, just so long as I can make some friends and learn some magic. You know it still feels stupid to come all the way to London from Scotland to take a train TO Scotland." Said Ro. "I know the school is in a secret location and that the trip is a bonding experience for the students, but it still feels stupid. Well, you better get going Ma, I don't want you to be late getting Rahne there to airport. I wouldn't want Charles to have send the Blackbird for her or anything."

"Yes, we better get going. You be good, and remember to owl me, and don't for get to let Heather out of your trunk room when you get to school. She'll need to fly a bit. Have a good time at school Sweety." Muira whispered as kissed her cheek and headed to the car.

Ro was surprised at how choked up she felt. She thought she was too old to feel this way, but apparently she wasn't. She waved as her mom and Rahne drove off. She went to Platforms 9 and 10 and discretely went through. It was a good thing that Minerva told her how to get on the platform or she was sure she would have never figured it out on her own.

Ro was a whole hour early, so she stored her trunk in one of the compartments, made sure the security features were in effect so that no one could open it and that her initials were clearly displayed and then left to hit the restaurant across the street from the station. She had already had breakfast, but from what Minerva told her it would be around dinner time before the train hit Hogsmeade's Station. Ro decided it would be smart to get some burgers at the restaurant for herself and anyone in her compartment. As she left King's Cross she saw a Chinese Restaurant just opening for the day next to the dinner she was originally planned to get the burgers from and decided Chinese food would be better.

"Hello, can I help?" Said the waitress. "Would you like a table or take out?"

"I'd like take out. I like 2 orders of BBQ Pork fried Rice, 2 Orders of BBQ Pork Chow Mein, 2 Orders of Sesame Chicken, 2 Orders of Fried Prawns, double order Egg Rolls, and 2 six packs of Pepsi."

"Okay, miss that'll be ten pounds two p. Please." Said the waitress as she rang up the order on cash register. Ro paid for the food and the waitress said it would be half an hour. Ro was fine with that the restaurant was across the street from King's Cross and she would fifteen minutes to get back to the train before it left. Ro decided to look in some of the shops across from the station. She found a book store and decided to look around in their for a few minutes before heading back to the train station. Ro looked around the bookstore and was surprised when she felt a pull to a section of wall that didn't have books. She followed the pull and touched the wall, the wall turned into a door and she entered. Behind the wall was a room with books some looked very, very old. She picked up the books and realized the store must have a wizarding section that only wizards could find.

Ro was amazed at the place it looked dusty like no one had been back there in years, and there were so many books it looked as big as her Mom's library, and Muira's library was the largest muggle owned magical library in Britain. Purebloods and a few half bloods had larger libraries, but not by much from what Muira had told her.

Ro browsed through the rows of books and the titles and age of the books astounded her. The room was bigger than the store, but hey that's magic for ya. There were shelves and shelves of books. Ro found an old basket that apparently had a feather weight charm on it, and started collecting books, she knew she didn't have enough to buy all the books she wanted but she figured she could haggle, and maybe get some of them. It was a good thing that Muira had given her such a large an allowance since it was to last the next nine months that Ro would be away, and it was to cover Christmas gift buying too.

Ro saw some very interesting titles: "Joining with Your Inner Beast" by Godric Gryffindor, "Potions: the good and the bad" by Salzar Slytherin, "Herbology" by Helga Hufflepuff, "Your Mind is Your Power" by Rowena Ravenclaw, "You and Your Magic" Merlinus Myrrdin, Ro read these titles and instantly dumped into her basket, she knew she could never afford even one but if the dust was any indication, maybe the owners didn't really want them or at the very least maybe she could talk them into letting her have at least one of them. Ro continued browsing for another twenty minutes before she remembered the time, she had over twenty books in her basket and ran out of the room and the counter to pay for her purchase or at least, talk them into selling her at least one.

The sales girl, wasn't magical. Ro didn't know how she knew but she did know. Still, she wasn't a thief anymore so she would be honest about the value of the books. "Miss, I would like to talk to someone about getting these books." Said Ro shyly.

The sales girl looked at the books and her eyes lit up. She reached under the desk and got a paper and read. "Okay, the books are yours. You may return once a year, and get more books, however you won't be able to tell anyone where you got them from. They are yours and you should not give them away, not even has gifts. You can share them and loan them out but you should remember that they are yours and yours only. Have a good day." The sales girl then looked at Ro, and said, "Sign here, please."

"But I don't understand?" Said Ro confused.

"I don't either. The owner told me if someone came to the counter with a load of dusty books I was to read that paper and get them to sign it. I'm not to ask questions or tell anyone about it, or lead anyone to look for the dusty books, he said that those books are for those who can find them on their own. Whatever that means. He said that when I read the paper to the person with the dusty books and then I get a week's paid vacation, or big bonus, my choice. I've here five years and no one ever turned up with dusty books, the owner make me clean all the books in the shop at least once a week, so I have no idea where you found them, but they are yours. So sign here and I'll get my bonus, I saw this car I've been wanting and with the bonus I'll have enough for the down payment," the sales girl said happily.

Ro was still confused, but signed the paper, she felt a way of magic from the paper and frowned all she could do was hope that it wasn't something dangerous. Ro didn't notice all the books get a soft a glow after she signed for them and all the dust that was on them, disappeared. The books still looked incredibly old, but they now looked well taken care of. The sales girl told her to keep the basket the books were it since she didn't have any bags big enough to carry such a load. Once Ro was outside, she went into a near by alley and said "Reducio." The basket of books shrunk and she put them in her coat pocket. Ro looked at her watch and saw it was three minutes until the train was to leave she ran to the Chinese restaurant and got her food, and then jetted across the street to the station, unfortunately for her the station was really crowded with muggles and she was having a hard time getting through the crowd. By the time she reached the gate and saw the clock it was 11:01 a.m. She had missed the train. She sighed what was she to do? Her trunk was in her compartment, Heather was in her trunk house, Ro couldn't even send a message. Ro went to the ladies' room and put a stasis charm on the food to keep it warm, and then shrunk it too and put in her pocket with the books.

Ro thought about calling her mother, but then she realized that her mother had meeting with the minister, so Ro didn't want to disturb her. Then Ro remember the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. She figured there had to be a public floo somewhere in Hogsmeade, she would ask the man who ran the Leaky Cauldron the address for the Hogsmeade floo, and then she should make to school hours before the train got there. With the plan set she went to the curb and hailed a cab.

Ro arrived at the Leaky Cauldron twenty minutes later and saw the bartender washing glasses. "Excuse me sir, can I use your floo to get to Hogsemeade, I've missed the train." She said.

"Sure, Miss, it'll be a 5 sickles for the floo powder. What's your name by the way? I'm Tom."

Ro got the five sickles out and paid Tom. "I'm Ororo MacTaggert of the Clan MacTaggert, nice to meet you Tom. Everyone just call me Ro, though. What's the address for the public floo in Hogsmeade?" Asked Ro.

"Ororo? That's a beautiful name, exotic, do you know what it means? Oh and the address for the public floo in Hogsmeade is 'The Three Broomsticks." Tom said as he handed her a small pouch of floo powder.

"Ororo' means beauty. Thanks Tom. I better get going. Have a nice day." Ro said as she headed to the fireplace. Ro flooed to the Three Broomsticks. It was a nice restaurant, and has she not just had breakfast and was carrying a lot of Chinese food in her pocket she would been tempted to try the fair. Still, it was only 11:30 a.m. and the train with the other students weren't due to arrive until dinner. She sighed and decided to get a drink before going to explore the town. Ro took a seat near the front of the restaurant and was quickly attended to by the waitress, it was start of lunch time so business had really picked up yet.

"Hello, I'm Madam Rosemerta, I own this restaurant and I'll be your server today, what would you like?" Said the busty and beautiful waitress. She wore a peasant blouse with a deep cleavage, it had was white, with lace around the neck and sleeves, she wore a black pleated skirt that went to her knees, and had a white apron around her waist. She had kind eyes, and beautiful face. Ro couldn't help but think that the woman could probably have just about any man she wanted. Ro shook her head slightly and ordered a butterbeer, she never really got to try before, but she remembered Minny telling her that butterbeer and pumpkin juice were the drinks of choices for wizards and witches.

Madam Rosemerta got the drink for Ro and Ro paid, and Ro asked for directions to Hogwarts. Rosemerta gave her directions and Ro drank the butterbeer, she had to admit was a pretty good drink. So in fact that she ordered a case and it shrunk put into her pocket as well. Ro thought about going sightseeing in Hogsmeade but decided against, she would just go and check in at the school and see if she can't get some flying time on the pitch. She didn't have broom, it was in her trunk but then again she didn't need a broom to fly, now did she. Minny told her that the teachers would know she was a mutant, but that they were sworn to secrecy unless Ro gave them permission to reveal it. With it being hours until the train would arrive Ro figured this would be her last chance to get a fly in during the daylight hours. She figured she would fly at night. It took a half an hour to walk up to the school, but she figured she could the exercise. When she was close enough to see the castle she was flabbergasted, it was like something out of fairytale. It was one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen. As she came to the gates, she felt a wave a magic hit her. She was frozen in spot and felt like she was being analyzed. Ro figured it must be the wards. Suddenly, she smiled. She felt accepted, she wondered if it was like that for everyone. Somehow, she felt that Hogwarts itself, liked her. It was weird but she felt like she'd just met a friend. She continued on her way to the castle reached the front door, as she was about to knock, a small creature that could only be house-elf opened the door.

"Welcome Miss." The little elf said as it bowed.

"Thank you, my name Ororo MacTaggert of the Clan MacTaggert, but you can call me Ro, and you are?"

"I's is Dobby. The professors are in the Great Hall follow me. Mistress Ro."

"Thank you again, Dobby, and please, just Ro, no need to call me mistress" Said Ro politely.

"You's is much like my Harry Potter. You's is. My Harry Potter is a great wizard. Harry Potter is kind to us house-elves, you's is like him, Miss Ro."

Ro had, of course, heard of Harry Potter. She was just about say something when they reached the doors of the great hall, Dobby snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

"Headmaster, sir, Miss MacTaggert has arrived, sir." Said Dobby as he then popped away.

"Ro, what are you doing here now?" Asked Minerva.

"Hello, Miss MacTaggert, welcome to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore.

"Hello Professors, I'm sorry, I missed the train, so I went took a cab to the Leaky Cauldron and then flooed to the Three Broomsticks, and then walked here." Said Ro, feeling a little embarrassed for having missed the train.

"Why didn't you owl us?" Asked Minerva.

"I got to the train station an hour early, and stowed my things away in a compartment then I went to get some food for the trip at a restaurant across from the station, I went looking in some stores while I waited for the food, and lost track of the time, by the time I got back to the platform it was 11:01 and I'd missed the train and my owl is on the train."

"Well, it's rather ingenious of you to take the floo from the Leaky Cauldron to the Three Broomsticks, last year we had a couple of second years miss the train, they arrived by stolen flying car, got spotted by muggles along the way too. Wound up crashing the car into the womping willow. Poor Pomona wound up nursing that vicious tree for half the term." Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Well, we're having a bit of a late lunch would care to join, the elves made some sandwiches since they wanted to concentrate on the start of term feast." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'd like to join you, but could I contribute too? See I still have the food I paid for that made me miss the train. It's right here in my pocket." Said Ro, as she reached into a pocket and pulled out the little basket of books and the Chinese food.

"Engorio," Ro as she waved her wand over the items from her pocket. The Chinese food and the basket of books returned to their normal size.

"Now what was the elf's name… ah Dobby!"

"Hello, Miss Ro, how can Dobby helps you's."

"Hello Dobby, I got some extra food I want to add to lunch could bring up some extra plates please?" Said Ro with a kindly smile. The elf smiled brightly and disappeared with a pop, he returned seconds later with a few serving platters, and some extra plates.

"Oh, muggle Chinese food, I have had that since I was a dueling champion. Yes, last time I some was in San Francisco, lovely city that. What kind do you have, Miss MacTaggert?" asked an excited Flitwick.

"I have Pork Fried rice, Pork chow mein, Sesame Chicken and Fried Prawns, a six pack of soda that I'm going to save for the semester, I think." She said with a smile, Dobby set the food on platters, it was quite a lot the restaurant gave generous orders.

"I've never had muggle Chinese food, though I did have magical Chinese food with the Emperor of Magical China, I must say it was quite a surprise to eat stir fried Chinese fireball dragon, phoenix nest soup, griffin fried rice, and hypogryff chow mein, but when in China, do as the Chinese do. I really didn't want to insult them you know." Said Professor Dumbledore. Everyone tucked in, and the sandwiches the elves made laid forgotten. Luckily half the professor were arriving later in the day so was plenty of food to go around.

"Miss MacTaggert, why did you get so much food?" Asked Minerva.

"Well, as I said it was going to be long trip on the train and I wanted to get enough for the people sharing my compartment, it would be right to eat such a meal in front of them, without at least offering to share." Ro said shyly.

"That very considerate of you." Said Minerva. Ro blushed.

After everyone was finished with the meal, they all thanked Ro for sharing her food, Ro picked up her basket of books and a book fell out, Professor Dumbledore picked up the book and read the title, his eyes went wide, and breath caught. The other professor stopped suddenly on their way to the doors and looked at him.

"Where did you get this book!" Dumbledore nearly yelled, all composure lost.

"I…I … I can't say." Ro said.

"Albus is there a problem?" Asked Minerva as she looked at the normal calm headmaster.

"Minerva look at this book."

Minerva read the book and paled. "Your Magic and You" by Merlinus Myrrdin.

"What other books do you have?" Asked Professor Dumbledore shakely.

Everyone headed back to the head the table and spread the books out. Every professor was speechless.

"Albus, I thought these books were lost to time. Albus, they're all real!" Said a shakey Minerva. She held "Tranfiguration: Changing the World One Piece at a Time" By Godric Gryffindor.

"I can't believe they are here!" said an awed Flitwick as he held "Charming: the Magic of Control" by Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Sweet Merlin!" explaimed Professor Sprout as she held "Herbology" by Helga Hufflepuff.

"Albus, we don't even have these books in our library." Said Miss Pince as she had made a rare appearance outside of her library domain.

"Miss MacTaggert, where did you get these books." Said Professor Dumbledore. He remembered that she had lived as a thief at the airport before she was found by security and eventually wound up with Muira MacTaggert.

"I, I , I can't say." Said Ro again.

"I hate to ask this but did you steal these books?" asked Dumbledore.

"NO, look. Yes, I was a thief, but I was doing it to survive. I had no memory of who I was or where I came from, I had men after me for some reason I still don't know. I was only doing was I needed to live. I don't have to do that anymore, I have Ma. So, no I didn't steal the books." Said Ro, feeling insulted.

"I know your mother has the most extensive selection of magical books owned by a muggle, however I know for a fact that she doesn't have books of this calibur, where did you get them?"

"I told you, I can't say. I'm magically bound, not to, but I will say the books are mine!" yelled Ro in frustration.

"Uh, Albus, the books are hers, look." Minerva showed Albus a gold nameplate in the transfiguration book, the plate read, "Property of Ororo Dawn MacTaggert" The professor went through all twenty two books and they all had the same magical name plate.

"These books are hers, Albus. The books are magically bound to her as the name plates are magical and will only list the true owner of the books." Said Miss Pince knowledgeably.

"Great Merlin," suddenly explained professor Sprout, "Severus would give his left nut for Slytherin's potion book." She laughed.

"Pomona, language!" exclaimed Minerva.

"Sorry, I'm just saying though. You, young lady, hold on to that book, if you get in trouble with Severus, it should get you ONE free pass from him." Professor Sprout said with smile.

"Thanks, I'll remember that. And as a thank you for your tip, and for NOT accusing me of stealing you can borrow the Hufflepuff herbology book until after dinner." Ro said with a smile.

"Really, thank you." Said professor Sprout as she took the book and headed to her rooms.

Ro gathered the other books back into the basket. The other professors stayed looking nervous as she load the basket. "Professor Dumbledore, since the other students don't arrive for another six hours, do you mind if go flying in the Quiditch pitch?"

"No, go right ahead, I'll have a house elf bring you a key to the school brooms closet." Said Headmaster Dumbledore.

"No need." Said Ro simply.

"But isn't your broom on the train?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yea, but I don't need a broom to fly now do I?" Said Ro with a mischievous smile as a wind picked up in the enclosed Great Hall.

Some of the professors who remained behind looked a little surprised. "You did tell them about me, yes?" Said Ro to Dumbledore.

"Yes, but only the professors here now know that you are a mutant, they just don't know what your ability is." Said Dumbledore.

"Ah, well, for the record, I control the weather. And all so for the record every cloudy day is not my fault, there were cloudy days, rainy days, and sunny days before I came there will be some while I am here, and some when I am gone. While I can control the weather does mean that I am actually doing it. I will use my mutant abilities sparingly as I'm here to learn magic, but I will use them. I have to stay in practice." Ro said as she prepared to leave the room.

"Miss MacTaggert," said a surprisingly nervous McGonagall, "Can I borrow that transfiguration book?"

"Sure but I need it back after dinner. I have looked at any of them yet. I had planned to on the train, but well, you know how that worked out." Ro went into the basket and go the book for McGonagall.

"Thank you." She said simply and she was off to her rooms for some reading.

Ro started to leave again, when the rest of the remaining professor hit her up for the loan of a book. Finally Professor Dumbledore approached her.

"Miss MacTaggert, may I borrow the Magic book by Merlinus Myrrdin?" he asked.

"No." Ro said simply and started to walk away.

"Why not you loaned books to the others," he said petulantly.

"Well, the others didn't accuse me of stealing the books, now did they." She said with narrow eyes then walked out before he could say another word.

Once Ro as out of sight she summoned Dobby again and asked directions to the pitch, Dobby gladly guided her there, and then popped back to work in the kitchens.

Ro placed the books in the top of the stands, and started flew around the pitch. Ah how she loved the freedom of flying. Flying on brooms is okay, but nothing beats the feeling of freedom that comes from flying on your own. She did dives and swoops and then started a dance in the air. She manipulated the winds to swirl around her as a mini tornado and the banished it. She loved flying, and didn't know if night flying would ever be enough for her.

Ro had been flying for about an hour when she heard a small cry on the winds. She tracked the sound to somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. She knew it was wrong to go into the forest, she read it in Hogwarts: A History, but the voice that called for help sounded like a child. Ro followed the sounds until she readed a small clearing. And there she saw a child half trapped in a giant plant of some kind.

As she looked closer, she remember from her herbology books, it was devil's snare. The child was half covered so deeply that she coldn't even see his legs. The child screamed when she came closer but she wasn't sure if it was from the plant or fear of her.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm here to help you." Ro said gently. "Give me your hand I'll try to pull you free.

The child looked at her, and then hesitantly reached out. Ro took his hands and pulled, the more she pulled the tighter the plant held the child. Pulling him from wasn't working the plant already had too tight a hold on him.

"Okay, little one, I have a plan, I'm going to shoot the plant with one hand and pull you free with the other, I need you help me as much as you can, okay?"

The child nodded.

Ro held the child's wrist with her left hand, then fired lightning out of her right, the child was startled at first, but then started to try and pull himself away from the plant. Ro pulled and fired quite a bit, but couldn't understand why the child wasn't free yet, the plant was retreating, and then she saw it. It wasn't a human child it was a centaur foal. The human half was free but the colt end of was entirely shrouded in the plant. There was no other thing for it. Normally, she wouldn't have wanted to hurt the plant, but there was no other choice. She upped the power of her lightning, and fired on the plant, the plant retreated more and between her pulling and foal's struggle, the foal was freed. The quickly moved out of the reach of the plant.

"Are you alright young one?" Asked Ro.

The child nodded, but limped a little.

"Does your leg hurt?"

The child nodded again.

"Here me let me check it." Ro said and she checked the child back left leg. It had a bit of bruise and small cut, but it looked all right. She tore a piece of her robes to make a makeshift bandage for the cut. Just as Ro finished the bandage she felt cold. She looked around a two dark figures in robes heading toward her and the foal.

"Dementors." The child whispered in fright.

"Damn, I haven't learned the charm to get rid of them." Said Ro.

The foal shook.

"Little one run, get out of here, had to your tribe." Ro said as she pushed the foal away to stand between the child and the dementors.

"Go little one!" She yelled. One of the dementors started to follow the child.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" She yelled. "I'm not a criminal, and neither is the child begone."

The dementors started to close in on her. She summoned a strong wind to blow them back. They quickly recovered and came after her again, she summoned a storm and rain.

"I said I'm not a criminal and neither is child, begone. You don't want to mess with me." She said. The cold was intensifying. Normal she was immune to anything but artic temperatures, but this cold seemed to dig at her very soul. The dementors came closer and she pulled a massive lightning bolt from the sky. It landed between her and the dementors, the dementors were knocked back, but the cold kept increasing soon, she heard a woman yelling.

"Ororo, where are you baby, we have to go, the house! There you are, come on little one, we must…" then a large crash and a scream. Ro passed out.

Ororo awoke feel shakey and cold. Her mind wasn't clear, and the storm she had created was still raging.

"The storm is bad. We may have to move he village if it continues, this is not a same place for the tribe in such weather."

Ro felt bad, she was still shakey, and she felt weak, but she had to stop the storm she created. Ro rose up off the bed and felt hands try to make her lay down again, but she would have none of it.

"Please miss, you are not well. The dementor was very close to taking your soul when we arrived, you should be weak for a few days." Said the woman on her right.

Weakly Ro said. "I have to fix this."

Ro made it out the tent to find herself surrounded by centaurs. She nodded at them, and then rose into the air. She used all her strength to calm the storm into a simple summer shower. Exhausted, she fell from the sky, luckily the centaurs were watching and used a blanket as a net to catch her. They wrapped her up gently and headed to Hogwarts.

"Mum, will she be all right?" Asked the foal that Ro had saved.

"The wizards will take care of their own love."

"She saved my life mum, she saved it twice. Once from the devil's snare and once from the dementors." Said the foal.

The foal's mother Aretha went to the elders and told them what the foal had said. The placed a necklace around Ro's neck.

When the reached the grounds the went to Hagrid's hut and knocked.

"Bane, what brings you lot here," Asked the half giant.

"This child has saved one of our foals, and quiet the storm that threatened to make us move, the dementors started to give her the kiss, but we stopped it. She need your aid."

"Thank you Bane. I'll see that she gets help." Said Hagrid as he took the bundle that was Ro and head to the castle.

----to be continued---

A/N: Hope you all liked it. I plan to update this again. I'll just be awhile classes start tomorrow. And for those of you wondering is she going to update "Obsession, Madness, and Love?" The answer is yes. I'll be starting that one soon. It's just that muse wanted me to update this one first. Review please, if I get enough reviews I'll update this one a bit quicker. I'm also planning to update "They Lived: A Twist on a Familiar Tale" some point too.

Have a nice day.

Catwriter


End file.
